


What Flowers Tell You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HEARTWIN2019, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: It’s February 14th and Eggsy not once thought about this day as anything remotely special. Never had that someone to spend it with and it was always soured seeing how Dean treated his mum, but Kingsman, as it has done with a lot of things in Eggsy’s life, has changed how he sees this day.





	What Flowers Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time doing something like this, joining a fandom event I mean, so I hope it's a good first go!

It’s February 14th and Eggsy not once thought about this day as anything remotely special. Never had that someone to spend it with and it was always soured seeing how Dean treated his mum, but Kingsman, as it has done with a lot of things in Eggsy’s life, has changed how he sees this day. Kingsman lead him to Harry, to the man he thought was fit as hell when first laying eyes on him then completely head over heels for watching him wipe the floor with Dean’s goons in the Black Prince. To have him die then come back and admit that what Eggsy felt was a mutual thing had his heart soaring. “Honey, I’m home!” Eggsy calls as the door clicks closed behind him. He can hear Harry upstairs, most likely getting finished for their date tonight.

He’s already dressed in his fancy suit, another luxury Kingsman has given him, with his hands holding a gift behind his back. He’s not quite sure if Harry would appreciate a gift like flowers, but he’s gone out and handpicked each of them with the help of a friend he made whose knowledge of flowers was quite impressive. “That’s a new one.” Harry comments, making himself known, adjusting the knot of his tie. “Suppose that would make you toast then.”

“Huh?”

Harry smiles, setting his large hands on Eggsy’s hips. “I quite like being all over you.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, playing off the heat rising on his cheeks. “ _ Harry _ , that was  _ bad _ .”

Harry’s smile only grows, bending for a kiss to Eggsy’s warm cheek. “Anyhow, you were out a little later than expected.” he steps back, removing his hands from Eggy’s hips to set on his shoulders, looking the younger man up and down. “Though you’re looking as lovely as you always do.”

Eggsy straightened his posture a little, giving his best smile as he does. “Yeah?”

“Of course my boy.” he drops his hands after giving Eggsy’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze, then steps back, cocking his head to the right as his eyes travel to Eggsy’s arms. “Now, what have you got there?”

Eggsy bites his inner cheek, shuffling from one foot to the other. “Close your eyes.” and Harry does without question. Eggsy breaths in then out in one slow breath, removing the bouquet from behind his back. He holds them up to Harry as he says, “open.”

Harry obeys again but the look in his eye is a questioning. He takes the offered flowers, admiring each one. “Flowers?”

“Ah, yeah…flowers. Um, I know it’s kinda cliche to get flowers for your partner, but, ah, I had a friend who owns his own flower shop and knows way too much about ‘em, so I made sure to get it real personalized for you.”

“Personalized?”

“Yeah. Um, here.” he points to the red rose. “Kinda obvious, but this one means love and respect,” he moves to the orchid cattleya, “this one here means mature charm,” the lily calla, “beauty,” the tulip variegated, “beautiful eyes,” the tulip yellow, “sun in your smile,” and finally the primrose, “and, um, I can’t…can’t live without you.”

Harry looks at the flowers more intently now. Eggsy suddenly wonders if maybe that was a bit much too soon. Harry leaves Eggsy standing at the entrance and Eggsy almost,  _ almost _ , fears Harry’s just going to bin them, but now he’s coming back with the flowers set perfectly in a glass vase. “I’ll have to move these to our bedroom once we return home.” the older man says, setting the vase down on the entryway table. “Now there is something missing your attire.”

“…my attire?”

Harry removes the tulips from their place and turns to Eggsy, easily sliding them into the younger man's breast pocket. “Your eyes and your smile are far lovelier than mine will ever be.” he cups one of Eggsy’s cheeks, soothing his thumb across his cheekbone. “Thank you my dear. The flowers are beautiful.” and the kiss is to his lips this time. Eggsy melts as he always does when the reality sinks in that he has Harry right here. That he’s free to touch just as much as he is to look at and he takes advantage of that, fisting the lapels of Harry’s jacket and tugging him closer, trying to get the kiss deeper. He’s on his tiptoes, chasing after Harry as he slowly pulls away. “Eager tonight, are you?” the older man smirks when they finally do part.

“Well, yeah!” he drops back to the flats of his oxfords. “Can’t blame me too much, can ya?”

“Well, no, I suppose not.” he adjusts his jacket from Eggsy’s grabbing at it. “However, we do have reservations and I’m sure the wait will make all the more coming home even more enjoyable.”

Eggsy returns Harry’s grin. “Yeah, it will.” he goes to take Harry’s hand, knowing they have a cab waiting for them outside, the same cab that took Eggsy to the flower shop and back, but he pauses. “Hang on.” he turns to the bouquet and picks out the rose. “Only because, y’know, I really love you.” he says, setting the flower into Harry’s breast pocket. He slips his hand into Harry’s after, squeezing his hand.

Harry gives a squeeze of his own with one of those genuine smiles that Eggsy likes to think he’s only privy too, the ones that makes his eyes shine. He turns to Eggsy and hugs him close, pressing his lips to the top of Eggsy’s perfectly styled hair. “And I really love you my dear. Far more than I can ever tell you. Happy Valentines day.”

Eggsy wraps his arms equally as tight around Harry, breathing in his fine cologne. “Happy Valentines Harry.”

And it’s quite, Eggsy can only really tell Harry’s actually said it since he can feel his lips moving, but he does and his heart swells an his eyes water just that little bit because, “I can’t live without you either, my darling.” Eggsy grips harder, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder. They may have been a little late for the date, but Eggsy knows it was worth it.


End file.
